The Dragon Keepers
by MidnightFury03
Summary: Astrid has been a slave her whole life. She doesn't know who she was...Who she is...Or who she is supposed to be. In a journey to find herself, she meets the legendary Dragon Keepers who help her to find her true identity. And why does the story of the lost Hofferson Heir keep springing up on her journey.
1. Who am I?

**Hey guys**

 **Midnight is official back in business.**

 **Yes, it has been a long time since finals and a new year has started, I've lost a lot of readers from my stories and haven't truly felt like writing anymore. There were tons of family problems and then we left the country to travel across the country. It's been months since I've opened this story and I became so motivated to write again. Family problems have been clouding my mind and I've been relapsing in and out of a depression mode. Hopefully this will lift my spirits.**

 **I have rewritten this chapter a bit and extended a few parts, you may not notice the changes but that's alright**

 **Please read and REVIEW**

 **Enjoy!**

A wooden bowl flew through the air, aimed at Astrid's head. She quickly ducked out of the way as the bowl crashed into the wall, right were here head was few milliseconds before.

"Get me my food, you filthy brat"

Eret scowled at her with distaste that he always saved for the rats, spiders and maggoty meat. The only time he smiled was when he was laughing at her stupidity, when she wold trip over her own feet, walk into the wall of the storage shed as she desperately tried to escape from him. Why couldn't he smile for her accomplishments, why not?

"Don't take all day either, scoundrel" he spat

"No Master Eret" she slipped out of her master's house as an empty wine jar flew towards the door, barely missing her head as it cracked against the richly red painted wall, shattering into a million pieces as Astrid's life slowly cracked away with nothing to mend her split heart.

Her Masters name was Eret Skullcrusher…He was once a brutal man built with muscles as hard as rock, abs as strong as steel and a thirst to kill. Now with all the pampering and luxury he had turned in a flabby excuse for a tomato…all big and round and pink. He was a man in his mid-thirties, his personality as sour as a lemon and his morals as rotten as a pig. The man showed no mercy when he would beat her senseless into the bleeding night, choke her against the wall that was stained with sins and then through her out into the freezing cold as the harsh winds would bite into her battered body.

Lycanwing mountain was a barren hill in a range of many barren hills that marked the western boundary of the of the Haddock tribe. Throughout winter it was waist deep in snow and blasted by freezing winds. In the summer the air was so hot it was like breathing in flames. The emperor's biggest enemy was named Drago Bludvist, the man was wanted across the whole archipelago, and the bloodthirsty man had an alliance with Master Eret. She was beat and beat until she couldn't scream the day she said to her Master that the fact that her master was working for a villain.

Astrid didn't know anything about her identity, she didn't know how old she was and she didn't even know if 'Astrid' was her real name. She had lived on Lycanwing Mountain ever since her parents had sold her to Eret when she was a small child. She would cry herself to sleep each night, wondering what she had done for her parents to sell her to such a man who used her in such ways, she was surprised Thor hadn't struck him down with his mighty strength.

Astrid was told that the King was cruel and mean but she never believed a word her master said, for she knew that he had a big disliking of the fact that he was a Keeper. The King had built a palace in this faraway place so that the world would know how vast his empire was. Unfortunately, it was so far from anywhere that few people ever saw it. The palace was surrounded by high walls of rammed earth. In the eastern wall was the entrance gate. The King's residence occupied more than three-quarters of the palace grounds. The animal pens, store and servant's houses were all squashed together in the remaining quarter. In all the slave girl's time at Lycanwing, there had never been a visit from the king and the rest of the keepers.

The palace's graceful halls and sitting room, it's gardens and fancy pavilions were always empty. Slaves weren't allowed in the palace. Master Eret said he would give her a beating if she ever went in there. He went in to the palace from time to time, but he always came back angry. He grumbled about the wasted space, the unused bed chambers, the cloth-draped furniture, while he had to sleep in his humble house with one room and a roof that leaked.

Compared to the corner of the ox shed, where Astrid slept on a pile of straw, Master Eret's house was luxurious. There was a rug on the tiled floor and on the wall hung a painting of a dragon on a length of blue silk. The fire burned all through winter and a clever system of pipes carried heat to warm his bed, threads of gold lined against the ceilings as they worded out legends and myths of many past generations. Even the goat had a better place home than Astrid.

It was a bitterly cold day. Snow crunched beneath Astrid's black flats as she hurries towards the animal pens, she hugged her arms together as the thin black gown allowed every breeze to pass through to her exposed body underneath. The sky was the colour of ashes, it looked as if it were to snow again.

It wasn't the goats she was going to feed though. It wasn't the oxen, mooing sadly in their stalls. It wasn't the pugs or even the chickens. In the farthest corner of the farthest mountain in the empire, behind the servant's quarters, at the back of the stables and sheds, there was another animal enclosure. It was a pit in the ground, a dungeon hewn from the raw rock of Lycanwing Mountain. The only entrance to the pit was a hinged grate, not made of wood or copper, like the other animal enclosures, but of thick iron bars.

Astrid wore a jet-black maid gown that was patched under the elbow with grey leather, the gown fitted her nicely but the material was of poor money and she didn't expect the Master to spend much on her. She wore black boots that reached under her dress and up to her knee were her tight legging fitted her snuggly under the covering of her gown. These were the only clothes she had. An icy wind blew across the courtyard as her blonde hair flew across her face in a poorly tied braid. Another harsh wind attacked her as she shivered violently, shielding her eyes as she moved her body closer to the pit's entrance.

She looked into the pit, but could see nothing in the darkness below. She slid a latch across, lifted the gate and went down the stairs cut into the rock. Astrid shivered. Not because of the cold. Not because of the darkness. Not because of the smell of stale air that came up to meet her from the dungeon. There was something else that she couldn't put a name to that lived in the pit that unsettled her. Even though they were big, had sharp teeth and had claws, she was not afraid of them. They were an unnatural sort of beast. Different to farm animals she cared for and, as far as she could see, of no use to anyone. They were dragons.

In this world as she knew it, her Master had told her that there were seven keepers, the Jorgenson Keepers to the Monstrous Nightmares, the Ingerman keepers to the Gronkles, The Thorston twin as keepers of the two headed Zipplebacks, The De'ranged keepers to the Razorwhips and lastly the emperor's generations who are the Haddocks, keepers to the night fury's. But these were only six keepers. Master Eret had told her that the generation of the Hofferson keepers who took care of the Deadly Nadders had ended when the leaders of the Hofferson clan had given up their baby girl the day before they were assassinated by Drago Bludvist.

Astrid always felt her blood boil when he told her this with laughter in his voice. He grumbled and yelled about the fact that he was chosen to be the keeper of the Deadly Nadders, but he rarely cares for them. He would dump all of his duties onto her and forced her to feed the dragons even though he creatures never took a bite, she would end up throwing out the food or mixing it in with the pig's dinner, which ever one was faster she would do.

The pit was dark and smelt of urine and rotting straw. It had been a long time since the pit had been cleaned. She moved out of the square of pale light beneath the grate and into the darkness. She shuffled forward, wishing she could bring a lamp, but Eret had forbidden the use of such waste of the oil. Her eyes grew used to the darkness. The patch of light beneath the grate seemed bright.

She was just about to make the faint outline of two hunched creatures when a loud yell rang out into the air and her heart stopped, she bent down and placed the bowl of chicken stew on the floor, turning around and racing up the stairs as her heart thumped loudly and threatened to burst out of her chest.

"You old wretch!" he yelled again as Astrid burst into Master Eret's house.

Master Eret sat on his soft maroon silk bed with his he belly poking out of his chubby body, his meaty hand was enclosed around a wooden bowl as he threw it dangerously close to her head.

"Get me my dinner you brat!" he yelled as Astrid curtseyed and ran into the freezing cold kitchen and placed simmering water over the stove.

A low chirp rang out from under a huge wooden table as Astrid's brow crossed in thought, she walked forward and bent onto her knees to find a black crow staring up at her with gleaming eyes. She smiled brightly and extended her arm as the bird nestled onto it like a branch.

"It's good to see you, sneaky" she said sitting back on her heels as she looked longingly at her beloved and only friend "I've got Taro and millet, if I can steal a little ginger and soak the lentils, it'll be a true feast" she replied with a gleaming smile as the bird squawked in reply.

She heard thundering footsteps and shot onto her feet, placing Kree softly inside an empty potato sack and hushing him as he squawked slightly. She rushed over to the pot as the door swinged open with a bang, Eret lumped over to the girl with a crude look on his face.

"I heard a bird in here and I found bird droppings near the fire pit!" he shouted as Astrid cringed slightly "I told you to kill the crow!"

"I did Master" she said with a cringed voice, hoping Kree wouldn't stir inside the potato sack.

"You're lying" he demanded as he pointed a plump finger at her face "And if I ever find the creature, I'll roast it alive"

He picked up the Lentil's that were soaking for the girl's own dinner and waddle over to the window, opening the seal and hurling them outside into the chilled atmosphere. The lentils scattered everywhere as the girl's heart dropped a centimetre.

He walked over to her and sniffed her hair "The emperor and the keepers are coming tomorrow night, I want you cleaned and your clothes washed, you will do what I say, when I say it and you will not speak to the king, his son or the keepers while they are hear" he ordered, surprising Astrid as she never ever had the permission to bathe "I don't want an uneducated girl amongst us high ones" he gloated as Astrid smiled wickedly on the inside.

One thing that he didn't know was that Halga had educated her with the women's own knowledge her whole life. Halga was another cleaning servant who acted like a mother to her and cared for her existence. She believed that education was a fascinating experience and that one day Astrid would escape this wretched prison. The old women would tip-toe through the night to the young girl's crude sleeping conditions and took her to the warmth in the stables, lighting an oil lamp she had stolen and taught her through the night, teaching her how to read, write and use her talents to her potential. But her lessons stopped once she grew, she had more duties to her Master and Halga began to grow into the title of an old women. Her back hunching, eye sight growing weak and memory train losing its course.

"Now go on with your work, I need my dinner!" he bellowed as the girl continued to cook the Master's food, too excited about the visit to worry about the lentils that were slowly turning into hard blobs of ice.

The next day the palace was polished and cleaned as Eret ordered each and every one of his servants to clean each corner of the throw pillows to the vast pillars of the dining halls. But Astrid was left to create the whole feast on her own and Master Eret kept on checking the food and making her start over several times. She had cleaned herself and she smelled like soft valley grass than molten layers of dew. She was still dressed in her black clothes which were straight and clean along with her blonde locks which she had tied in a lose pony, although she had a long scar running down her neck and a bloody scratch round the rim of her right eye due to an overdue beating by her master which were going to be clearly noticeable

Master Eret came into the kitchen dressed in a maroon silk robe with a jet-black rim near his feet and running around the collar of the robe. "Quickly stupid child" he growled as Astrid tipped the beef stew into the large bowl.

She picked it up and walked out of the kitchen with her master following in her path. She reached the huge Jade doors and turned her back towards the cool stone, pushing her weight onto it as it opened to reveal a fresh and bright room. Eret stepped inside as Astrid walked into the dining hall, soaking in all the wonderful features of the palace. She placed the steaming bowl with the other dishes and wiped her hands on her dirty, sot coloured apron.

She hurried out of the palace and into the kitchen, stripping off her apron and attaching her black leather belt around her waist, equipped with her dagger and pouch filled with her most loved possessions. Inside the black leather pouch, she had an aqua coloured pendant swaying from a silver chain that she took with hesitation from Helga as a gift, a small amount of gold coins that she gratefully took from Trader Johan who made frequent trips to the mountain, a small stone rock with strange carvings and designs that she loved to stare at and make pictures out of and a black feather of Kree's she always kept with her.

"Wretch, get out here right now!" Astrid bolted out of the kitchen and into the frost-bitten grounds of Lycanwing Mountain, she walked to her Master who pushed her alongside Helga. The frail old women gave her a reassuring smile.

"Once the Keepers and the emperor comes, you two are to show them to their rooms. The keeper's will each be sleeping in the room carved with their dragon. After that I want you two to stand by them every second of every hour they stay here which may be for months" he ordered as the two slaves stared at him "You are not to speak to them, or to look at them and you dare not to deny what they say, am I understood!"

"Yes Master Eret" they said in unison as Eret turned towards the gate as the tapping of feet on cobblestone rang in the area.

"I wonder if they really are old grandparents" Astrid whispered in Halga's ear as the old woman smiled.

Mao and Gustave walked forward to open the bronze gates and what they saw shocked them. They weren't feet scrapping against the cool stones…. but claws.

 **There you go guys; next chapter will continue on.**

 **Read and Review and see you later**

 **Talented Writers and Loving Reader**

 **-Midnight**


	2. The Keepers

Hey Guys

Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it.

If you have any requests than please don't hesitate, I would love to incorporate any ideas you all have.

Enjoy!

Astrid stared in shock as six dragons lined up in front of Eret, who looked bewildered to see the creatures with riders upon them. And those riders weren't anything Astrid believed them to be. They weren't snobbish old men and women, neither were they crude looking or posh. They looked around her age.

A silver scaled dragon with a lean build and long slender neck trudged through the gates first. Its rider wore armour made of gleaming metal and dark green leather. She sat with a straight back and studied everyone she saw.

A huge dragon with red and orange skin had a short rider who was packed with muscles and black leather armour, the dragon had a tired look on his face as the rider kept glancing at her and to her disgust winking a few times as well.

The next dragon was nothing like the other two and appeared to be gentle and kind. But its body structure looked as if it was made of hard stone with a bludgeon for a tail.

The next in line was a dragon with two snaking necks, each with a rider on top, one was a female with long dirty blonde hair and a muddy green armour. The other male with rough dreadlocks and a dirty brown uniform. She and her brother, who sat on the opposite head, were equipped with trinkets made from various dragon teeth and bones. Although she could be wrong with the genders…they looked so similar.

The last dragon to enter left her speechless. A dragon as black as night hiked through the gates. Its wings folded in black tresses and it's acid green eyes burning into her soul. She willed her eyes to move from its trancing stare as she looked to see it carried the King with his long red beard and hunky build and his son who had untamed brown hair, brown armour and a long sword hanging down his waist, but she felt drawn to his vibrant green eyes. She realised he was staring at her with a warm smile and she dropped her gaze to the floor, shuffling an inch closer to Halga.

Eret's wicked smile flashed into her mind as her memories flashed back to that horrifying night. Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and drove the tears away.

The king swung his right leg over the dragon and jumped to the floor. Halga dropped to one knee and Astrid's heart skipped a beat, thinking she had another one of her heart attacks. But once she realized she was owing, she followed pursuit "It is a great honour for you to be here your highness" he beamed as Stoick shook his hand with a pleasing smile.

"How many times must I give you permission to say Stoick" The two men let out a mighty laugh "It is great to see you to old friend" his voice had a deep volume but it sounded soothing

"Well then, you all must be very tired and my servants will escort you to your rooms" he said as the teens nodded "She will be waiting in the hall at all times 24 hours a day and if you need any help you should consult her need" he said pointing towards Astrid as they all looked at each other in concern

"Don't you need your sleep" The girl with the silver armour asked as Astrid looked up to the girl but before she could answer her master did it for her.

"A useless servant girl doesn't need…"

"I believe she wasn't talk to you, sir" The chubby boy cut in as Eret shut his mouth.

"I'll be fine" Astrid replied.

"Then that's settled, your highness may I speak to you in private" said Eret as Stoick and him set off on a walk through the trudging snow.

Without a single word, Gustave stepped forward and escorted the two girls into the palace: the metal wielder and the fish haired twin; as Halga took care of the three boys; the stupid flirt, the sanity deprived twin and the chubby innocent boy. This left her with the brunette who was nuzzling the black dragon. She stepped forward and he looked up to her.

"follow me" she said in a quiet voice as the boy followed her into the jade palace. She quietly walked in front of him, carefully looking for the dragon carving. As she opened the allocated door, her sleeve slid back and her scar showed visibly, he stared at her arm and she quickly pulled it down.

"If you need anything just say" she said and walked to the front of the hall and leaned against the wall, staring at the blue vase at the corner. The soft thud of a closing door resonated in the surroundings before all was silent.

Hours went by, Astrid lost count ages ago and she could feel her body weakening as her mind begged for sleep. She had slid down the wall and was sitting on the cool tiled floor, her head resting on her knees and her arms crossed over each other on her shins. She felt her eyelids drop as she felt her arm shaking, she looked up to see all seven keepers standing around her. She bolted up to her feet.

"I'm sorry is there anything you need; I wasn't meant to rest" she said as they all smiled warmly.

"It's alright, we're not here to order you" Said the female twin.

"Are you sure I can get you anything and if you're worried about me you shouldn't be, I'm just a worthless slave." She said, whispering the last line as they all exchanged glances.

"Have you eaten anything since morning?" asked the chubby boy as Astrid shook her head

"Have you drunk anything at least?" asked the brunette as Astrid replied with the same action.

"What's your name?" the male blond asked as Astrid was taken back, no such noble has ever asked for her name.

"A-Astrid" she stammered.

"Well, my name's Tuffnut, that's my sister Ruffnut, cousin Heather and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout and Hiccup. The King's son" Tuff introduced as he pointed to each one.

"It's nice to meet you" she said with a stoic expression.

An awkward silence followed where the teens simply stared at each other and dared for one of them to speak, to break the ice that was slowly freezing their sanity.

"You all should probably get ready for the dinner tonight, it'll be tradition for you all to wear the crest of your chosen dragon, I've heard it takes quite a while to get ready for these grand events" Astrid said, breaking the thick fog of silence and continued staring at the floor.

"Where did you get that from" The young prince's inquiry led her eye to see the sleeve of her gown had rolled up in creased folds, a bloody gash stretched across her wrist, bloodshot red as her flesh glistened in the pale lantern light of the palace hall.

She hurriedly pulled the sleeve down and held her wrist to her chest like a mother would do for a sick child. Caring yet cautious.

"N-nothing your highness, the health of a poor servant girl is too little for your concern" she said with her eyes glued to the mosaic tilled floor "I should probably go now" Astrid bowed in a curtsy and fled from the scene of confusion and suspicious glances.

"He beats her" Ruffnut whispered as she watched the retreating form of the servant girl.

"Every Day it seems, the wound was fresh" Heather added with a sullen expression.

"She has dozens of them" the teens turned to the heir.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"She limps as she walks and toothless smelled blood all over her"

"We have to find something against him, we need to, for her sake and the others who are suffering from his stupid alliance" Tuff growled as he spat out the cursed words.

"I want to watch him rot in jail, Drago too if we're lucky enough" Hiccup hissed as he trudged away in heavy steps and a deadly stare.

As she entered Eret's living quarters his voice boomed in her ears "You useless wretch, get over here!" she winced at the volume.

She walked up to him and saw his boiling face, she knew his talk with the King lasted for hours and it surely didn't end well.

"Yes Master" she announced.

"Don't you talk to me, you filthy brat, you spoke with the Keepers didn't you"

"No! I didn't! They spoke to me" she yelled as her master brought out his whip.

The whip made contact with the girl's body and she fell to the floor with a scream. Blood dripped down from the whip and a small pool was gathering around Astrid. He always did this. Always took his frustrations and anger out on her. The anger of useless weather. The anger of the dragon roaring at the midnight, even the anger of other servants and unwashed dishes. But she was thankful to the gods he didn't use his other…punishment.

"Get up you brat!"

She did, she tried. Her body was weak and previous wounds had opened. The whip cracked against her back and sent jolts of electrifying pain down her bruised and bloodied backside.

"Get up you useless piece of trash or do you want to be warming my bed again"

No, she couldn't do it again. She can't keep the screams in if it happens. The shouts of pain in her belly and the yells of disgust as his chubby fingers wander over private property. Her body ached as she pushed her weight onto her elbows and stood onto her shaking feet. Her hand clutched at the wound on her waist.

"Get yourself cleaned up and prepare the feast" he growled.

Astrid reluctantly bowed and rushed out.

Her bruised body rested on the dry stinky hay beneath, her shaking hands roughly pulled at the pure white strip of cloth that slowly seeped darker by every passing second. She grunted in frustration and pain as she struggled to tie the knot, wincing in pain every time she tried to change her position to help her complete the impossible mission.

She rested her head back onto the wooden wall of the ox shed behind her, looking down at the twisted and ragged belt of fabric she had attempted to tie in her haste. She took a deep breath and tried again, concentrating as her fiddly fingers managed to tie a knot.

She smiled in triumph but quickly urged her body onto her feet rushing back into the palace and hoping to avoid the Keepers as she made her way back into the dining hall. Scattering plates and cups into neat positions as she raced against time itself. Her heart raced as she heard footsteps reaching her ears, placing the last spoon in its place and speed-walking up to the corner just as the doors burst open behind her.

The putrid odour of her Master's oily hair reached her nose as he scurried into the hall followed by the Keepers who she avoided eye contact with.

She looked over at the wall and put her years of practise into order. Glassing out her vision as her ears perked up at every sound, her body going stiff and the racket of her rasping breath hardly audible.

She heard the chatter of the noble guests, hearing booming laughter and caught the few glances and stares from the young keepers as she glared at the wall, as if the stone structure was the source of all her problems and if she stared long enough, it would soon melt away with all problems.

Her mind was hazy and full of blaring clouds as her eyelids started to droop, her body was about to enter the warmth of darkness when she felt her body jolt awake with a sharp cry.

She looked to see the room shrouded in darkness and felt a warm heat rising up her flaming cheek as blood leaked down. She looked to see her master glaring at her.

The moonlight peeked from the windows and the room was completely empty. She was thrown onto the floor as her band ripped open, covering her face in a curtain of blonde hair.

"That's a bonus punishment from before" he whispered harshly.

She looked up to see a long steel whip in her master's hand, her head fell to the floor in defeat as her eyes shut close. Electrocuting pain flushed through her body as she was whipped multiple times.

She heard thudding outside and suddenly the pain stopped. Her body felt at ease and she was overcome with the urge of sleep…. just to sleep and never wake up. Numerous voices filled the room… all familiar, but she only heard a few words.

"Under…. We have all the evidence…. felony…. alliance with…. Take him away"

All she saw before she passed out were a pair of shinning emerald eyes before her world was shrouded into darkness.

 **There you have it guys**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Talented writers and loving Readers**

 **-Midnight**


	3. Finding out

**Hello again my friends**

 **Here is another chapter that explains what happened in between the last chapter, but more to the view points of the Keepers**

 **I would like to thank a guest "Sir Baron" for their idea of a permanent punishment that could have been issued for slaves, it has been added in this chapter and I will most likely elaborate on it more once the story continues.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely comments**

 **Enjoy!**

After Astrid had fled from the scene, her hand clutching the gash and worried eyes scanning the halls, the keepers returned to their separate dorms; getting ready for the dinner for the night coming.

Hiccup sat on the plush bed with high posts and silver drapes hung on the top. His mind was in deep thought as Toothless nudged him in the knee; Cooing with concern at his rider's distant behaviour. Hiccup instantly snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his dragon

"I'm fine bud, just a lot on my that's all" he scratched the onyx dragon's scales soothingly "I mean, when my… mother was alive" Hiccup's throat clenched at the word as tears brimmed in his eyes. He cleared his throat harshly "When mom was alive, she wanted everyone to be at peace, she hated war, bloodshed; everything that we're trying to stop" Toothless listened carefully as he placed his head on the Young princes' lap "My dad told me that when she was… alive, she wanted to put a permanent punishment on slavery, have the owners imprisoned for 10 years or so. She got my dad on her side and the council, they were going to put it in place, but the neighbouring kingdoms rejected it. The contract was burned and everything went back to the way it was" by the end of his tale, his head was resting in his hands and his voice became muffled

"Animals" Hiccup growled in anger as he felt boiling rage stir in his belly. Anger at the Kingdoms for enjoying this cruel tradition. Anger at Master Eret for which his dad was blind enough to assign a role to. Anger at his dad for not listening to the warnings of his mother. That's all he felt, Anger.

Toothless warily lifted his head, sensing the boy's unstable rage.

"Why is war necessary!" he shot out of the bed and startled the dragon, his pacing began as he ranted on "Why do we have to result conflict with war!? Why does everything have to end in Bloodshed?! Why does this happen!" Hiccup's fist made contact with the wall as a sickening crack echoed in the large room.

Toothless was now on his feet, cooing and purring as he nervously made his way to the angered price. The dragon nuzzled his snout on Hiccup's fisted knuckles and it worked as he immediately unclenched his hand and fell to the floor, head in his hands and tears in his eyes.

"Why is everything so hard" Hiccup let a sob escape his lips as the Night Fury curled around the boy, giving of as much comfort as he could.

After a while, tears were wiped away and forgotten as Hiccup got to his feet. He neared the large mirror and took in his appearance. Wild hair poking out in various directions, eyes red and puffy, nose swelled up and lips chapped. Hiccup walked to the mahogany wardrobe and opened the doors. Staring back at him was a royal armour, gleaming sword and boots with heels that were a bit too long for his liking.

Hiccup sighed in defeat as he grabbed the essentials and placed them out on the bed. A few minutes later he was fitted with a snug black shirt with long sleeves and a collar, a blood red vest and charcoal pants. He growled under his breath. He looked like a clown. Master Eret definitely had no taste in fashion, but here he was saying this as he only wore armour and was not used to wearing anything with the purpose of looking good. He turned to the long black cape and pinned it with a silver brooch right below his collarbone. Hiccup heaved under the cape's weight as he dropped on the bed and put on the brown boots.

He wrangled his fingers through his wild hair, but nothing worked as he tried every possible solution know to the kingdom to try and tame the heavy locks of auburn hair. He was already irritated with the clown suit so he simply dropped his hands n defeat and stalked towards the door.

Toothless lifted his head as the keeper walked past the dragon, getting up on his feet to follow.

"Not this time bud, dinner for the keepers only"

Toothless huffed in annoyance and collapsed onto the bed, wrinkling the sheets and messing up the pillows. Hiccup let out a laugh as he watched the dragon destroy the bed.

"See you after the dinner, bud"

Right before he closed the door, he peeked his head into the room

"And please try not to break the bed, I think dad is a bit fed up explaining to every house owner that your fidgety behaviour is hard to control"

With that comment, Toothless rolled his eyes and the door closed.

Hiccup was glad that he wasn't the only one resenting the clothing choice. He held in his laughter, knowing that his was as equally as bad, as he waited for the rest of the keepers to come out of their dorms, and each time one did, he felt his control on his laughter dwindle.

Heather had forced herself into an all silver attire, so bright and glittery that it hurt your eyes if you looked for too long. The dress was floor length, glowing with a silver colour along with a grey sash that looked too old to be holding together. The sleeves stretched at the end and fell to knee-length. Silver, silver and silver was all you could see as far as Heather went.

As she stood beside hiccup he let out a short giggle that caused her to shoot a menacing glare at the fellow keeper.

"I almost went blind looking at this thing, so be quiet" she hissed

"Sorry" hiccup said with a light chuckle

Snotlout looked as if he had been turned into a tomato. Heather and Hiccup let out a snort of laughter as the fuming Jorgensen came out.

"Oh Thor! That's bad" Heather said with a sly smile on her face

Snotlout was clad in red, he had a bright red vest that was a bit too long for his height, a darker shade of pants and a tinted red belt. His boots were the only exception as they were muddy brown, but you couldn't tell if that was the colour or something else.

"Look who's talking, twinkle toes"

"Shut it" Heather hissed as the boy joined them in the line.

Fishlegs crudely came out next, but with all the fuss; his attire wasn't all that bad, except for the fact it looked like he had been doused in mud. A dirty brown shirt fitted his huge chest, strange designs etched in with black lace. A pair of mud coloured pants and boots joined next as the boy stood beside Hiccup.

"At least you got two colours" he whispered under his breath as Hiccup patted the boy on the shoulder

"Hey Fish Face! Accidently slipped in the mud bath before coming out, didn't you?!" Snotlout laughed with his hands on his stomach and head thrown back.

"You shouldn't be talking, looks like you got set on fire!" Snotlout's smile turned into a scowl as he cursed under his breath.

The twins came out silently, which was totally unlike their behaviour, the only thing filling the empty hall was the laughter of the Keepers. The two looked as if they had been cut out of a forest scenery as they were both suited in green.

Ruffnut's dress flopped on the floor and hung off her slim frame, it was forest green with muddy brown lace and a dirt coloured sash around her waist. The dress was sleeveless and instead there were old brackets around her arms. Tuffnut was dressed in green pants, shirt and boots with a brown sash and an equally dirty scowl.

"I hate this guy so much" Ruffnut said aloud as the keepers made their way to the dining room "Can't he at least have a decent mind and let us choose what we are going to wear, Tuffnut passed out seeing his"

"I almost went blind staring at this" Heather rubbed her eyes "They're still sore"

"I think my organs are compressing" Hiccup said as he placed an arm over his stomach and took a deep breath "This shirt is too tight"

"Is anyone else's suit riding up on them" The teens stared at Snotlout "What? I was just asking?"

The Keepers entered the hall to see the King and Master Eret seated at the table, adorned with various meals from stews to rice to cake to sweet drinks. They seated themselves around the table with Hiccup sitting next to his father. Eret raised his glass of blood red wine "Long live The King"

"Long live The King"

They each tipped their glasses and drank the sweet concoction.

"Well, let us eat" Eret said gleefully as he and the king dived into a conversation of booming laughter and smart remarks.

Hiccup reached for the stew and placed a spoonful in his bowl, eating away as he let his thoughts drift away. Images swept across his mind, His mother's sweet smile as she tucked him in bed, her soothing lullabies, the toys he used to play with, the sweet fields and the soft breeze hitting his face as he played tag with his father. Those were the good days, when he knew that everything would be fine as long as you said sorry and apologised for breaking the vase or accidently setting the castle's kitchen on fire. Things were easy back then, when no one killed for pressure, no one slaved away to full fill debt or just against their wills. Nothing is easy anymore, lies are everywhere, corruption, deceit. Nothing is easy.

His thoughts were cut short as his father let out a booming laugh, both men gleiing over a small joke.

Nothing's easy

"Why don't you kids run along, we need to speak about something of importance" Eret said as if they were babes, a sickly-sweet smile on his face that would make anyone regurgitate their last meal.

"Is she alright?"

The occupants in the room turned to Astrid who was staring off into the distant, her body barely moving and the sound of her breathing so faint it was barely noticeable.

"Oh, she's fine, all her years of _training…_ " the word rolled off his tongue in a suggestive way as a smirk painted his face "…have helped her mind wander, jolts when called but very responsive. And she wasn't okay… wouldn't be much of a lose"

Hiccup's hand clenched into a fist.

One by one, the keepers exited the grand hall, passing by the servant girl who took no notice of them.

The tapping of boots echoed in the empty, lantern-lit hallways as the teens slowly walked back to their dorms. None of them had uttered a word as each of them were silently thinking away or having private conversations with their dragons. The sun was dipping behind the barren mountains, painting the clouds a peachy orange, tinted lilac and fiery red. They approached their dorms when Hiccup finally spoke.

"Get changed and meet back here in ten minutes, I think it's time we check this place out a bit"

The twins whooped as they head-butted each other.

"I thought you lost your touch" Heather commented as they each went back into their dorms and changed into a more fitting attire. They met back in the hallway and headed out towards Eret's Chamber.

"What'll happen if we get caught" Fishlegs muttered as they trudged along the snow-ridden grounds towards the Masters quarters.

"Then we get caught" Hiccup answered as he pushed opened the door to the house and entered a kitchen "Fear of getting in trouble, Fishlegs?"

"No, fear of getting caught"

"Then let's not get caught, shall we?" Hiccup moved around the stone table and entered Eret's room.

"Thank you Hiccup, Great advice" Fishlegs muttered as he entered the bedroom and the twins bolted the door behind them.

"Search for anything that will link Eret to Drago, anything, a note, a letter, some kind of descriptive code" Hiccup ordered as they each searched a different corner of the room.

After a while of searching, the keepers were fed up, nervously looking towards the door or out the window for the waddling shape of Eret. Snotlout was sprawled on the floor with a pile of scrolls, reading and rereading any messages. Heather and Fishlegs were decrypting coded messages but none had any connections with Drago Bludvist. The twins were of no use as they kept peeking under the bed, behind the vase or under the sofa cushions. The young Prince was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out where Eret would hide something of importance.

Hiccup looked out the window to see darkness shrouding the land, he sighed in defeat as his posture slouched. "We better get going, their known for their lengthy conversation but I think they would be retreating to their quarters now"

The scrolls were put back into their paces, the bed was made to perfection and the room was left as if no one had stepped foot into it since morning. Hiccup began walking to the door before something caught his eye near the fire place.

"Wait"

The Keepers halted in their hurried movements to leave.

Hiccup kneeled beside the dead fireplace and stared at the brick wall, one was out of place and looked as if it was placed in a hurry. He dug his fingers in the loose brick and it fell out into his hands. Behind it was a scroll, neatly tied with thin rope. He grabbed the rolled parchments and unfurled the ends. As he read his eyes slowly grew larger and larger before he was sprinting toward the palace, running through the halls and into his father's chambers.

The king's booming steps echoed in the dark empty halls as they neared the Dining hall, a whipping noise resonated from behind the door.

Hiccup stared at his father before the king gave him permission. The keepers burst into the hall. The twins were on Eret as fast as you could blink, pinning him to the wall as Heather and Snotlout pointed their gleaming swords at the man's neck. Quick and easy.

Hiccup heard faint words as his father issued the sentence on Eret, his mind was on the frail figure that was lying in a pool of blood, he kneeled to see her eyes close and his heart skipped a beat.

 _Please stay alive._

 **There you guys have it.**

 **Please send any requests you have for this story as I would love to incorporate any ideas of my lovely reader and fellow writers**

 **-Midnight**


	4. Recovery and Training

**Hello Guys,**

 **Back again with another chapter, And yes this Fanfic will be a based on Hiccstrid because quite frankly I hate other ships with Hiccup and another female character and the same with Astrid**

 **Hope you guys like so Read, Review, Follow, Favourite and repeat.**

 **Enjoy!**

(-)

Astrid's eyes shot open, she heard the rattling of wheels against hard rocky earth as the carriage- she presumed- rattled violently. She slowly pushed her body onto her hands as her blonde hair sprayed openly across her shoulders. She observed her surrounding, she appeared to be in a carriage, a very luxurious one as it was. Her eyes scanned the sleeping auburn-haired boy who was leaning against his black Nightfury.

She turned slightly to look out the window but shooting pain singed inside of her battered and bruised body. Her cry of agony alerted the prince as his eyes shot open, the sound of metal releasing itself from its hold echoed into her ears. He noticed her pain filled expression and dropped the sword by his awoken dragon. He rushed to her side and leaned against the frame of the bed. Pushing her onto the soft mattress lightly.

"Careful, your wounds haven't healed properly" he said in a soft voice.

His hand reached under the bed to pull out a long whip with metal ends, Astrid reacted as she shot up and gasped, sliding to the edge of the bed before her body touched the smooth walls of the carriage.

"Whoa! It's ok, I'm not going to use it on you, I took it so we could use it as evidence at Eret's court meeting" He reassured but Astrid didn't relax as he thought she would and instead placed the whip back in its hiding place.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice raspy and sore. She really needed a drink.

"Berk capital, we need you to be at Eret's court meeting, and we couldn't heal you on a snowy mountain" he explained with a reassuring glint in his emerald gaze.

"The dragons, at the mountain" she stated as Hiccup's face fell.

"We got them out of the pit as quickly as we could, but one died on the way here, I got the message a while before I fell asleep" she looked into his eyes to see them red and small.

Her azure blue eyes turned towards the small window built in the opposite side of the wall. The sky was shadowed in darkness as the moon's high crystal beams lit up the road ahead of them. Their surroundings were boarded by a smooth still lake that glistened in the moon's reflection, the road was paved and chiselled with small pebbles scattered randomly. Sapphire eyes glided across the path as she hinted small beaming lights in the distance. At first, she thought it was the capital but on closer inspection she saw the swaying of a fire lighted lamp hanging off a small metal rod that was connected to another carriage as big as the one she was in.

"Has he done this before" came a soft soothing voice from behind her.

Her head turned, blonde locks slapping against the side of her sender neck.

"Has he done what before?" she asked, her eyebrows tilted with confusion.

He poked his finger out at her, eyes trailing down she saw her waist wrapped tightly in blood stained cloth. Her mood instantly darkened, eyes glazing as her mind drifted off into her torturing past.

Screams of pain sifted through her mind, tear filled nights, bloody clothes, cracking of steel whips, slashing of sharp daggers, empty stomach, life-threatening thirst, ripping screeches of hair and beating all day long. His strong arms around her waist as she was thrown on a hard, stiff mattress. The feeling of air on her bare skin. The pain erupting in her lower body. The pain is all she remembers.

Two slim fingers snapped in front of her face as her mind fixed upon the present. She looked to see concern plastered across the boy's face.

"Yes" she answered simply as the boy deflated, standing up and walking over to the dozing dragon.

"You should get some sleep if you want to wake up healed and ready for the morning events"

"Why?"

"Because as soon as we get to Berk capital then we'll have to attend the court meeting"

She slowly turned to her side and shifted into a comfortable position as she heard Hiccup doing the same on the other side of the carriage.

She stared longingly at her arm as her shaking fingers reached the torn lining of her jet-black sleeve. The fabric pulled back to show the tattoo on her arm. When she was little she would always sit in her hay bed and trace the swirling lines until she fell asleep. It gave her a sense of safety, of home, of a family she wished she had.

The tattoo was jet-black and had swirling lines of thick black ink that knitted into a flame shape. For all she knew, this could have been an over-exaggerated birth-mark. Eret could have imprinted this into her skin to deem her as his slave when she was sold. It was just there.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, not turning since she fully knew he was still awake.

"Sorry?" she was correct

"I said, why did you save me?" Astrid repeated, turning her body so she could stare into his acid green eyes.

"Because you were injured, because it was wrong, because the man has no right to beat you up, because of many reasons I could list but I refrain since we will be here for hours if I did so"

"But why me?" she specified "I mean. I'm just a pathetic slave who can't fend for herself, has no family, no riches, no nothing. I basically have no worth in me, why would a noble such as you waste their time to save someone as useless….as me"

"Everyone is equal, yes some may have riches and others may not, some have mansions and palaces while other lay in the streets or in rubbish" his eyes burned deep into her soul as she listened to every word "As next in line for the throne, I wish I could make this place a better world, maybe saving you is a great start"

She was stunned into silence as they starred into each other's eyes.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

A warm smile creeped up his face as Astrid put in all the willpower to give one as well.

One day in a carriage with an auburn-haired boy had broken the record.

She smiled

(-)

She never ever realised that the trip from Lycanwing mountain to Berk Capital was so vast until the time they stopped the next morning to stretch their legs.

The light stung into her eyes as she exited the carriage. They had stopped in a small clearing located in the midst of a valley, the smooth luscious grass swayed in the cool fresh breeze, teasing her open locks as they flew across her face. Astrid found a small dip in the valley where the dragons lay in silence. She rested her body at the peak, breathing in the fresh air as her thoughts were cleared.

"How are you doing?"

She looked up to see Heather, the raven-haired girl who was cladded in pure metal, her dragon shining with every beam of light that fell upon its mirror scales.

"As well as I can" she answered as Heather sat down beside her but kept a safe distance.

"Like the view?" she asked with a genuine smile, unstrapping her double ended axe and laying it on the ground beside her.

"Yeah, never seen anything other than from the mountain" she replied with a hard look, starring off in the distance where the boys were racing across the field and playing with their dragons

"So, you've never been out of the grounds before"

She turned to see Ruffnut sit beside her, the double-ended spear laying in her lap. Long dirty blond tresses resting behind her as she waited for her answer.

"No" she replied with a shake of her head. She was getting quite tired of the two girl's questions, even though they hadn't asked many, she knew a wave of inquiries were coming her way.

"I'm surprised you made a quick recovering from…"

"Something I'm used to and can deal with myself" she cut Ruff's speech in a cold manner, shooting up to her feet as the other two girls flinched to the side in surprise.

She spun around on the base of her flats and walked away into the distance, her mind was hazy and terrifying nights of pain flashed across her tear-filled eyes. The trance broke as she heard a faint squawk.

She looked to see an open carriage housing a beat and broken dragon with blue and yellow tipped scales, a crown of cream coloured horns and a tail decorated with blue and yellow specked spikes. The dragon was laying with its wings wrapped around it's bony and frail body. A bowl filled with crystal water and another with roasted chicken pieces laid untouched as the Dragon's eyes strayed into the distance.

She felt herself drawn to the fragile dragon who was whimpering slightly. She stepped lightly, cringing every time her foot rustled against the grass or crunched on a piece of bark. She reached the opening of the carriage and her azure eyes locked with the Nadders stormy grey ones. She felt a strong connection pull at her heart, ripping it sightly as she saw the Nadders bony cheek and face.

Her fingers plucked the roasted chicken from the plate and dropped it into the centre of her palm. She stretched her arm forward and a smile finally tugged at the edges of her mouth when the dragon slipped it into its mouth. Nudging her knuckles as she turned her hand and patted the dragon's beak. She turned around and hauled her body onto the side of the big opening, crossing her legs and placing the plate on her lap and feeding the dragon as it ate eagerly.

"Good boy" she whispered as the dragon shot it's head up to look at her in displeasure "Sorry, good _girl_ " she corrected as the dragon leaned in for another piece of chicken.

She put the empty plate onto the floor as it clinked on the wooden surface. She held the water bowl and lifted it up to the dragon's mouth tilting it to the edge as it drank gratefully.

"Looks like we have to thank you for that"

She looked to see Hiccup leaning up against the frame of the open carriage door, smiling at her as she set the empty water bowl on the wooden surface.

"She wasn't eating anything for a long time" he added looking at the dragon, holding out his palm and patting the dragon "Afraid she wouldn't make it if she starved herself"

Astrid was lost in the calming touch of the boy's caresses as he patted the dragon's beak. His face seemed so much younger, the marks of stress as a young keeper and heir wore from his face as his quiet attractive features caught her eyes. How could he be so calm? Master Eret had always told her that dragons were creatures of danger and deceit, would bite of your hand or claw your face to shreds if you weren't careful. He said that they should be punished to the point of death. How can he be so gentle? How can he have no fear?

"You know how to fight"

The question caught her off guard, snapping her out of her thoughts "No, My master said a women is of no use to train, a girl can't deal with it properly. The only use for a woman is to bear sons"

"Well that's irrational Ruff and Heather are one of the best fighters in Berk, they're women aren't they. And women aren't worthless they have true meaning in this world"

"They were given the chance, and…I wish I could believe that"

"Do you want to train?" he asked as he pushed himself off the frame of the carriage "We'll give you that chance"

Her wounds were nearly healed…why not? "Sure" she whispered as she jumped off the carriages platform surface and waked away with Hiccup.

Ruff stood a few meters away and ran up to her with new clothes in her hands when she spotted them coming her way. She pushed the clothes into her hands and let her grab the boots easily.

"You'll need that for easy training" she piped then walked her to the carriage where she changed. Did they plan all of this, or was it just her fatigue catching up to her?

"Did you all plan this" she asked with an eye-brow raised.

"Where a crazy bunch" she retorted as Astrid huffed quietly and entered the carriage.

She walked out and instantly the boys' eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Astrid had a dark peacock-blue tunic pulled onto her torso, obsidian black shoulder pads, a jet-black spiked skirt that reached her knees and tight navy blue leggings. Her arms were covered with iron-grey brackets that split through her middle finger, a navy-blue hood stretched out from the fabric of her tunic and her hair was braided behind her back letting her bangs frolic across her face freely.

Her nerves and fears erupted inside her heart, their looks of awe resembled Eret's quiet familiarly from that horrifying night a few weeks ago.

Hiccup blushed and cleared his throat "L-Let's begin" he cursed his muttering.

"Alright, so each of us is going to teach you a little bit of what we might know" Hiccup explained as she nodded her head "And take note that some of us are strict teachers while some are not"

"I understand" she answered back as Ruff stepped in front of her, clearly her first teacher.

"Alrighty, have you ever used a weapon before" she asked as the rest of the keepers sat down, watching the training unfold.

"No, not really" she replied.

"Well you can use this for now" Heather suggested, holding out a double-sided axe with a black leather hilt.

"Thanks" she replied blankly, taking the axe and feeling it's unfamiliar weight in her hold.

"Now Fight!"

"What!" she looked back in surprise to see Ruff with her spear gripped in her hand, a look of concern flashed onto the keepers face as she was kicked back towards the carriage.

Her foot lashed out and attacked the taller blondes stomach giving her enough space and time to dodge out of the spears aim, kicking at the girl's feet. Ruff landed back on her feet and performed a backflip, kicking Astrid in the waist as she went down. Astrid's hands shot out with the axe as she blocked an attack from Ruff's spear, turning on her back and spinning back onto her feet, kicking Ruff's feet from under her and sending her down. She set her foot lightly on Ruff's stomach and pointed the axe at her throat, panting heavily. Her hand reached her waist as she winced at the pressure at which Ruff had kicked her with.

Silence followed as she concentrated hard on her deep breathing.

"Wow!" Snotlout voiced as Astrid held out her hand for Ruffnut and helped her onto her feet.

"Never used a weapon, huh?" Fishlegs asked with a sly grin.

"I've never been given the chance to fight back, I guess I kinda had it in me all along" she replied with a stern expression which killed the grin on Fishlegs face.

"That was awesome" Ruff congratulated as Snotlout came forward.

"Now listen babe, I'm gonna take it easy on you because, you know gotta look good on our wedding day right" He flirted with a wink.

The Keepers fumed silently and waited for Astrid's reaction to the obnoxious boy's attitude

Astrid felt her blood boil, hand gripping the handle and spotting the rest of the keepers rolling their eyes. She pushed her fears down and tried to ignore the familiarity of the keeper's behaviour to her Master. Wasn't he supposed to be the good guy?

"No Thank you" she said through gritted teeth "I would appreciate it if I didn't do combat with him"

"Snotlout, You're retired" Hiccup said as Snotlout threw him an irritated glare but did as he was told

"Stupid" Tuff whispered as Snotlout growled at him at sat down in his grubby spot

(-)

The next few days were spent in hard-core training. They would stop occasionally to practice while on the journey, sparing a few hours for her training. Astrid had never been so tired in her life, her legs ached with each movement, her back felt as if it was about to break and her hands were raw from grasping the hilt of the axe for so long. They were kind of harsh, remembering her wounds. But she found it a bit strange when they apologized after every hit they played. Snotlout was given strict instructions to only give pointers since Astrid didn't feel comfortable around him, Fishlegs gave advice on how to hold a weapon with ease and precision. The twins gave her tricks on how to confuse an opponent in a fight and they were quite useful as well.

She had a chance, never in her life did she think that she would ever receive a chance to fight for herself, to defend her honour, to stand her ground without the fear of dying of forced. She was going to accept any chance she had, and they were giving it to her.

However, not all of them were easy on her.

She was surprised at how strict and difficult Hiccup and Heather's trainings were. Heather was quick and Hiccup was light but she was agile. At the end, she cursed silently as Heather and Hiccup decided to team up against her in a final test.

They stood in front of her with their weapons held protectively by their sides.

Heather made a move and slashed her axe forward, slamming against Astrid's one as the blonde was forced onto her knees. Hiccup lashed forward with his sword and aimed it at her waist as she blocked it by kicking his hands, sliding under Heather's legs and lashing her foot into the Raven-haired girls back. Heather fell forward onto Hiccup, The Blonde attempted to grab the keeper's swords but was kicked aside by Heather. She almost screamed in agony as she fell on her wrist, the exposed gash wasn't healed considering the weapon Eret. Hiccup sprung to his feet as Astrid managed to get back on hers. Yes, they were being bit harsh, But they were giving her a chance. A chance to finally fight back when others proved to her that she was useless. She had a chance, an escape a way to defend herself. She just wished she was given this early because it seemed like a little too much skill was bottled up in her for too long.

The fields went silent as the three simply circled each other before Heather let out a berserk war cry and shot forward, Hiccup followed with a fascinating sword that seemed to light up on fire. It was a bit unfair, but she didn't mind.

Looks like it's now or never, it's time to prove she's not useless to both the world and to herself. She ducked under Heather's axe and side-stepped the flaming sword, grabbing the auburn-haired boy's shoulders and propelled her body around them, her legs making contact with Heather's waist, sending her to the ground. Hiccup twisted around and attempted to jab her with the end of the metal contraption but it was held by her axe's blade. She grabbed his wrist and bent down, pulling his light frame over her body and dropping him in front of her, grabbing his weapon in the process. She turned to Heather who intended on a surprise attack but was sent back on the floor as Astrid dipped down and crashed her body into Heather's legs causing the girl to flip over her and her axe to slip out of her grip.

The rest of the keeper's hooted and cheered at the girl's remarkable improvement. She huffed and puffed as the keeper's got to their feet.

"Forgive me for that your highness" Astrid said kneeling, maybe she got a bit carried away

Hiccup bent down to her level and pulled her onto her feet "Nothing to forgive"

"Well, you learn very fast" Heather groaned as she grabbed her weapon and passed Hiccup's his.

"Thankyou" she replied, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

The Keepers beamed to see the tormented girl smile and after a few seconds of cosy silence Fishlegs spoke up.

"Let's get going now" He suggested as the dragons ran from the sun-bathed patch of grass they were lounging in "We should be there in a few hours, right before the hearing starts"

Astrid headed for the carriage of the Nadder; the others saw this and smiled in relief, heading to their own carriages.

Astrid looked inside to see the dragon sleeping soundly with multiple blankets on. She smiled and stepped inside, reaching up to close the folding doors. The lamps hung from the ceiling and illuminated the room swaying smoothly as the carriage started to move. Her bright azure eyes scanned the sleeping dragon as her body slowly slid down the side of the carriage, her fingers fanning out and supporting her body as she stretched out her long slender legs. The dragon shifted and opened its scaled eyelids to reveal her stormy eyes, she cooed slightly and melted into Astrid's hand as the girl patted the frail dragon. The Nadder's wing lifted high to reveal bony skin, waiting with wide, dull eyes.

Astrid stared back and finally got to her knees, sliding towards the dragon and sitting down against the Nadders warm side. The large wing cocooned around her as she fell into a restless sleep.

(-)

 **There you guys have it, I love all the reviews I'm receiving and all the followers and favourites I have on this story. Thank you so much everyone.**

 **Any requests than please don't hesitate**

 **Talented Writers and Lovely Readers**

 **-Midnight**


	5. A Royal Court

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait**

 **Had a serious case of Writers block and let's just say that life, school and a lot of family problems got in the way. Had to pick up again after just falling down a few months ago. Wish I'll stay up on my feet a while longer this time. Wish along with me.**

 **Anyway, on with the story. Hope you guys will like the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the motivation comments you give me. Will love some more and thank you for staying with me throughout all of this. But we have just begun**

 **Enjoy!**

(-)

Astrid's dreams were plagued by screams of children slavering away night and day, slashing of needle sharp weapons against battered and bruised flesh, howling of the wind on cold torturous nights and a pair of bright sapphire eyes that burned deep into her soul.

The blonde girl's eyes shot open as the rattling of wooden wheels over took the drowning screams echoing in her ears. She slowly crawled out from under the dragon's wings and opened the folding door, breathing in the fresh air and welcoming the warmth of the gleaming sun. She turned around carefully and balanced her feet at the edge of the wooden surface, she reached up and grasped the metal lining of the roof, hauling her body onto the platform as she winced slightly in pain. She kicked down the folding door and winced as it closed with an audible thud.

Her golden hair flapped in the wind as the Black Nordic horses cut through the elegant breeze in a flurry of black. She hugged her bare arms and starred out at the huge city in the distance, wedged between two large mountains. The carriage bumped over lose pebbles and rocked the carriage. Astrid stumbled back and flailed her arms in the air as she regained her balance. She looked at the horizon and breathed in the sheer beauty of colours that were sprayed across the sky.

Astrid was brought out of her hazy thoughts by a soothing voice.

"Well, you're up early"

She looked down to see Hiccup leaning out from the window, his wild auburn hair flying in the wind.

"Needed some air" she replied softly as she watched him join her on his own roof.

They fell into awkward silence as Astrid avoided eye contact with the boy as he did the same to her. She lowered her body onto the roof as he followed after.

"I didn't want to intrude your privacy, but I haven't seen your dad with us" she voiced as the boy's eyes fell to the floor in sadness.

"He left in another carriage before we departed the mountain to get there quicker" he murmured silently but loud enough for her to hear.

"You two seem a bit distant" she added as the boy scoffed rudely.

"Yeah, he's barely at home after my mother died" he snapped as Astrid didn't even flinch, she was used to this. Why would he be any different.

"Sorry" she mumbled and stood to get back in the carriage.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see the boy on his feet with a guilty feeling sprayed onto his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that" he apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, it was my fault for prodding into your personal life." she said before hugging her arms and walking back to the edge of the roof, pulling open the folding door, swinging back inside and closing the door again until they arrived at the city.

(-)

As Hiccup jumped off the window sill, he immediately felt his heart crush with guilt. The emotionless look on her face flashed between his closed eyes, her dejected face and the pain flashing through her eyes kept replaying in his mind. He rested his head against the wooden walls of the moving carriage. Breathing in deeply as he banged his head painfully on the wall, Toothless crooned feeling his riders distressed attitude.

Hiccup smiled slightly as he pat the dragons head "I can't believe how strong she is, I would have killed myself long ago if I were in her shoes"

Toothless crooned in worry as the auburn-haired boy simply smiled and hugged his dragon, staring out the window at the speeding pathway and racing city.

(-)

Astrid opened the door to the sound of a knock. She was met by Heathers warm smile which she didn't return.

"We're here" she said in a cheery tone as Astrid jumped the small height that split the carriage's platform from the ground.

Astrid looked up to see the huge embellished stone gates of the city, spreading out in both directions to as far as the eye could see. The Berk crest was carved at the top of the stone gate and cast a shadow as the sun moved behind it, showering their small figures with the noble crest.

Astrid followed Heather as she walked through the bustling market. The aroma of rose tea, cooked steak and juicy chicken tickled her nose as her stomach began to rumble. The clattering of pots and pans and the jingling of crystal bells and golden jewellery, the chattering of merchants and eager customers filled her alert ears as she navigated herself around the crowds of people.

As they walked out of the market, a large gapping fence separated them from the castle. It's towering stone pillars, high watchtowers and fapping flags rested proudly against the soil as the palace stretched to the sky. The gates opened with a clang as guards lined the premises, all in armour and glimmering swords. Astrid looked up in awe as the sun cast shadows of her along the stone stairs until the reached the large crystal carved doors. Heather pressed her hands against he cool crystal and opened it to a large hall with a winding staircase right in the middle.

Astrid admired the glistening interior of the castle and looked back to see Heather at the top of the staircase smiling down at her. The blonde sprinted up the stairs as another winding corridor led them to another until finally they reached a pair of yawning doors.

Heather looked back at Astrid to see her nervous form quivering slightly beside her "Ready?"

"I don't think I have a choice"

The door echoed as it closed, multiple heads turned around in wood carved chairs. Heather confidently walked through the empty lane splitting the rows of chairs. Astrid shuffled behind her, hugging her arms and feeling multiple hungry gazes on her as most of the men in the room observed her eagerly. Heather noticed her companions discomfort by all the unnecessary attention and sent the onlookers a hard glare which sent their eyes scurrying for cover.

She walked to the front, she looked to her right to see the keepers seated at a long table, each one of them sending her a reassuring smile which she replied with a faint one. Her head spined around as she heard a familiar grunt and her feet froze to the spot, her heart seemed to stop as she stared at her Master sitting at a small table, ropes securing his hand to steel bolts driven into the ground.

Her intense staring alerted him as his head shot up, he let out an angry shout which surprised the rest of the occupants. He stood up and the ropes restraining him snapped like twigs. He rushed towards her and her frozen feet enabled her to move as his fist attacked her stomach. It broke the ice as she sprang back in pain. Stomping of feet ran towards them but before anyone could restrain Eret, he grabbed her shoulder and threw her across the room. Her body slamming at the edge of a few steps that led up to a large throne. She slowly rolled down the carved stone and landed on the floor in a heap of pain.

Numerous feet ran to her but they stopped as she pulled her aching and throbbing body onto her feet. She guessed that they all thought she was a weak mouse, but no. She was a determined lion. She stumbled slightly and looked on as Eret hands were cuffed in metal holds. Her blurry vision didn't help and she almost tripped over her own two feet, Hiccup rushed to her side and securely stabled her on her two feet. She slowly shuffled over to an empty seat beside the Keeper's table and sat down as the rest of the court did so as well, still alert by the little fiasco that just occurred.

The big doors opened again as the King entered the hall. The rest of the occupants stood up as he walked to the front. Two guards hauled Eret to his feet as Astrid slowly ascended to her own in confusion of what was taking place. As the king lowered himself onto the throne, everyone else sat down and the meeting began.

"My people, you have all been called upon our great Hall for a court meeting" he addressed "Eret Skullcrusher has been caught for treason and alliance with Drago Bludvist" The hall burst into shots and yells of anger as the King quietened them down with a raise of his hand.

"Eret Skullcrusher, do you deny this fact by any matter" he asked as the fuming plump man grew angrier.

"I deny this by every reason in the archipelago!" he yelled "You have no evidence of this foolish crime you pose on me"

"Yes we do" Ruffnut interrupted as she stood up from her seat, the king motioned for her to continue. Ruffnut held out her hand and her brother thrust a scroll into it. She opened the parchment and began to read "I have sent the troops to the base and the new stock of weapons have been delivered, a new set of dragons have been tamed, broken and slaved into your command, great Drago Bludvist" she finished as the room was filled with angry shouts and overwhelming emotions of hatred.

"Do you deny this parchment we found in your chamber, hidden behind a loose brick in the fireplace. A letter that should have been sent to Drago Bludvist. Do you deny this Eret?" Ruffnut asked

"No" he replied as the hall burst into hollers and shouts. Many stood on their feats, yelling out sentences that were sure to chill anyone to the bone.

The King held up his hand and the hall was quickly silenced.

"Are any more witness still left to be claimed?"

Silence followed as the kings words echoed in each and everyone's ears.

"Well, I hereby sentence Eret—"

"I claim witness"

Gasps choked the air as all eyes turned to see Astrid, shaken form standing at the table with a stern face in the kings direction. The keepers were shocked she would come forth. The king was doubting her cooperation. Eret glared daggers as the girl simply waited for permission to continue.

"Speak child"

Astrid took a deep breath knowing what she was to say next would surely put on the top of her Master's revenge list. But she had to say it. She had to.

"Ever since I was a child, Eret would tell me all lies about the corruption of the kingdom of your Rule and Reign, telling me that Drago Bludvist was the one to follow feeding me all these words since I was little. But I always knew something seemed to reek behind these so-called truths that Eret spoke of to me"

"Every fortnight, I was to deliver a message, hand written by Eret, to the merchant that would travel up to the mountain. But this merchant wasn't like the other ones, he didn't carry any items, never a carriage, never any valuable. Only a satchel. I was to only give it to him, he would put it in his bag and leave without another word. I believe he was the one to de;iever these messages to Drago Bludvist and that he must know where he is in hiding"

The court was silent. Eret was pale. The colour had drained from his face as the girl slipped one secret after another.

"Do you remember his name child"

"Yes"

Silence again

"His name was Gustave Larson, He was a boy, a young boy. Every time I would give him the message he used to somehow plead with his eyes, as if he was forced to be in the position he was in"

"Thank you, Dear Astrid"

The king stood to his feet as Astrid took her seat.

"My people, you are all here today to witness this imprisonment. Eret Skullcrusher you are sentenced Prison for 35 years, Guards! Take him away!" The kings voice bellowed throughout the halls as the crowd jeered in anger. Eret was hauled onto his feet "I swear girl, when I break out of prison I will find you and make sure you die in pain, a thousand deaths!" The doors slammed close as the booming noise signalled the silence

Eyes were observing Astrid as she stared down at her hands.

"Thank you, my people for coming, this court meeting is officially dismissed"

The keepers eyed Astrid as she bolted out of the Great Hall, running through the people who let her go and hauled the doors open. She rushed out of the castle and onto the stone steps, fear raging her senses and adrenaline pumping through her veins. She exited the palace gates and entered the markets, weaving through the crowds of people who eyed her curiously, heading out of the gates of the capital and was both relieved and surprised to see the carriages parked on the luscious green grass. She trudged over to the folding door and opened it to see the Nadder drinking water.

She smiled and sat on the edge, curling up beside the dragon as it provided her comfort, she subconsciously began to pat the dragon's scales as she spoke to it finding a strange comfort by its presence.

"Master- I mean Eret is now locked up, without him I have no order, I've lived my whole life in fear of getting beaten if I didn't add onions into his stew or if I forgot to feed the chickens, what do I do now?"

"You live freely"

She looked up to see Hiccup leaning by the doorframe, her eyes everted to the floor as a strange fluttering feeling grew in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't know how to" she whispered as Hiccup was taken back.

"Come, you should eat something"

"Not hungry"

"At least join us at the training academy"

"Fine" she replied reluctantly as she stood up slowly, bidding the dragon goodbye and following Hiccup back into the palace gates and into a ringed arena filled with weapons lined in various barrels.

"Alright guys, let's get started with training" he turned with a smile but it faltered as he saw Astrid leaving the academy and heading up to the stalls lining the arena.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the towering figure of his father.

"It'll take some time son, none of us know what she has been through" he reasoned as Hiccup nodded and looked back at her.

"I just wish she'll tell me, that's all" he whispered silently as his dad walked away.

(-)

Astrid was silently watching the keepers as they practised their mastery skills in combat with each other when she was approached by a bulky teen who looked a year older than her.

"Hey babe" he flirted as she grew an eeriness for the boy, shuffling away as he sat on the bench with her "The names Thuggory, yours?"

"Not relevant for your information"

"Oh, Feisty I like 'em that way" he said with a devilish smile and evil gaze as fear grew in the pit of her stomach.

She jumped away as she felt his hand run up her leg, she snatched the Axe from her belt and held it out in front of her. But it had no effect as he only gained upon her with a slow movement that sent chills up her body. She slowly backed away as the boy ran up to her, slamming her body against the stone walls of the stands. His hands running to close to her body and trailing up her neck as she breathed deeply in fear and hoped someone would help.

"Thuggory!" the boy turned to see the seven keepers glaring at him with their weapons steady "Move" Hiccup instructed as the bulky boy crept out of the stands, leaving behind a scared Astrid who was close to tears.

Heather ran forward as the girl's leg crumbled beneath her. She caught her body as it weakened in her arms, sitting her upon a bench and supporting her shaking body.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked with eyes wide with concern "Did he do anything"

Astrid closed her eyes shut and shook her head, hearing the sighs of relief emit from the several keepers. Eret's wicked eyes flashed behind her own, his devilish smile, horrifying mind and ideas took a toll on her as she just felt the need to escape, to die all alone and scared.

The keepers were surprised as Astrid stood up abruptly and all but ran to the entrance of the stands. She turned back to the keepers "Thank you, for everything" she added and walked down the steps and into the markets were she found the king, laughing away with his subjects as he greeted each passing person, whether it was a man, a women or an innocent little child.

"Your majesty" she said with a curtsey "I was wondering if I could go back to Lycanwing Mountain"

"But my dear, you have no master…"

"Yes, but with all due respect sire, I call that place home and I would like to get there as soon as I can" she cut in.

"Certainly, but you will have to wait for a day or two because of the court meeting and the people who came in from different cities are using our carriages to get back home" he explained as Astrid nodded "Than I will arrange one for you"

"Thank you your majesty" she said with a curtsey.

Astrid watched as the King walked away with poise and a comforting attitude, waving to his subjects and laughing along with the merchants as well. She smiled on the inside, seeing how kind the ruler was of an empire where she seemed to be the only one treated with discrimination, deceit and anger. Why did it have to be her to suffer all of this? Why did the gods have to punish her? What did she do wrong? Did she upset them in any way? Just why?

Her train of thought ended as she caught the flurry of auburn and raven coloured hair bouncing amongst the crowds and heading her way.

She quickly turned around and hooked the hood of her armour over her hair and everted her gaze into one of the stalls that was selling healing remedies in beautiful glass bottles. She shuffled towards the empty stall as a small wrinkly man peaked out from under the table.

"Well, hello young child" he said in a cracking voice, his brows wrinkling as his mouth inched up in a smile

"What is this?" she asked, holding up a crystal bottle filled with purple liquid.

"Uhhh, this is a healing remedy that can cure the deadliest diseases and heal a person who's inches away from death" he explained.

"Does it work?" she asked.

"Do you think I'm lying?" he replied with a sly smile.

Astrid mouth twinged into a smile as she shook her head "How much?"

"For you my child, 2 silver coins" he answered with a smile as Astrid dug into her pouch for two coins and handed the man the money.

"Thank you" she piped as her fingers buckled the corked bottle on her belt and walked away with her hood still shadowing her face.

Her heart-felt moment with the kind shop owner ended as she felt the presence of an unwanted soul behind her. Her axe made its way into her hand as she felt rough fingers on her waist, her hood fell back as she faced a grinning Thuggory. A shinning, needle sharp sword resting in his hand.

"Hey babe, you got me into trouble today" he said quietly "I think you should learn a lesson"

He raised his sword but a meaty hand clasped his wrist as he turned, fear-faced to look at the king glaring down at him.

"Thuggory, I need a little talk with you. Maybe your parents as well, you know you could be charged for this if I wasn't such a forgiving person. Go home lad" he stated as the boy ran in the other direction, fleeing towards his home.

"You alright child" he asked soothingly.

"Perfect" she mumbled, strapping the axe on her back and covering her face with the hood as she walked out of the capital and to the dragon's carriage. The King breathed in failure, turning around, he was surprised as he felt several people crashing into him. On closer inspection, he saw the fiddling shapes of his son and the keepers.

"What's the rush son" he asked, helping the boy onto his feet.

"Astrid…Have…...you…. seen her" he asked, panting from his heated little journey.

"Yes, she almost received a beating by Thuggory if I didn't intervene" he explained to the panting Teens who adopted a look of hatred and anger "Son, if you want to prove your little theory, you should probably head over and persuade her because she has already asked for a ride home" he moved closer to his sons ear "and I think there are other Lads in the capital who desperately want her as a trophy" he whispered quietly as the keepers bolted out of the gates at the Kings instructions.

(-)

As Astrid made her way to the carriage, her mind was hazy as a pair of bright ocean eyes kept on crowding her vision. She was so distracted that when she closed the door to the carriage after stepping in, she realised that it was empty. The blankets were thrown to the side and a bowl of chicken was licked clean.

She opened the black folding doors and jumped out, looking to the right, inching to the edge and looking for any signs of the dragon. She made a move to run the other way but was blocked by a huge scaly beast. Her legs didn't' stop as she rammed into the dragon with full force falling of her balance as her hood slipped of her head.

She starred up at the dragon's bright eyes shining in the suns dull rays. It had recovered from starvation surprisingly fast as it squawked happily and jumped around when Astrid stood up on her feet.

"You're happy aren't you?" she said with a smile as the dragon squawked in reply.

Astrid yelped in surprise as the dragon bent down, scooping her up with its horned crown, The dragon flung it's head back as Astrid rolled down her neck, sliding down her tail and onto the ground in a matter of a few seconds.

"Ouch" she whimpered as she got onto her feet.

"That looked painful"

Her head turned violently as she unhooked her axe, holding it close to the speaker's throat as she let out a surprised yell. _Wait…. She._

Astrid's eyes widened as she recognised Ruff's tall stature and her dirty blonde hair. She breathed deeply and retracted her weapon, stashing it away.

"Sorry, please forgive me" she whispered as Ruff backed away slightly.

"No problem"

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere as the dragons and Keepers avoided eye contact with each other.

"Looks like she's back on her feet" Heather piped as she held out her palm to the wary dragon who only backed away and hid behind Astrid.

"And you two have created a strong bond, good you'll need it for the long trip"

Astrid's eyes perked up at Hiccups words.

"What, No, I'm going back home" she snapped as her hand trailed back to her hood, placing it on as she headed back towards the capital.

"Astrid! Please, you have to help us with this!" Tuffnut yelled as the girl simply ignored him.

"Astrid, you have to trust us! This may help you as well!"

"Help me how!" she yelled, swivelling around in anger "I barely even know you all and you're telling me to trust you! I trusted you to bring me here but that only got a harassing dog on my tail!"

Astrid felt tears brimming the edges around her eyes, threatening to fall as she bit her lip hard. Her anger was reaching its peak. Her life was already bad enough, couldn't these people leave her alone. All she wanted was to be alone. Alone and isolated so she could slowly kill herself. Maybe go to a better pace and find the answers she wanted to ask so dearly, but always feared that she would never get an answer. She wanted to leave this world behind. Why couldn't they forget her…and let her die?

"Please! We have a theory…"

"A Theory! Hiccup, I'm a worthless slave! What theory do you have that will possibly help me!" she asked as they all stayed silent "Tell me!"

She wanted answers, all he life she had been hiding from these burning questions, know she wanted to ask them. No one was going to stop her from this pain, from this excruciating desire. If she couldn't get an answer…. then it would make it much easier to leave this life. She would have one less thing to miss from this retched world.

"We think you're the daughter of the Lost clan!" He yelled in frustration, silencing Astrid.

"What?" she whispered as Hiccup took a deep breath and channelled his anger.

"When the new Keepers are born, they are in crested with the clan's symbol, they all look alike, there are inscriptions written into them that identify us as the keepers" He explained "We all have one"- they all inched up their sleeves- "And so do you"

Astrid registered every information that was thrown at her "You mean… I might have a family" she whispered as Hiccup nodded, answering her question that only existed in her wildest dreams, not in reality. She had to think about this. If this theory was right, she could have a family, be loved and cared by someone. Someone who might value her life and well-being. But if this was just a wild-goose chase it'll put her farther away from a quiet life, what if her parents are dead, not alive. She barely lived with knowing she had no family and if they had already passed, it'll leave her as an even more distraught girl with no family…no one to love.

"I don't know" she whispered

"Please, if we're right… you'll have a family, we'll recover the lost clan" Hiccup pleaded with all his might.

Then she made her final decision

"Alright, I'll come"

(-)

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Read and Review please and may we meet again in the next chapter**

 **Talented writers and lovely readers**

 **-Midnight.**


End file.
